Curiosity & the 'Cat'   ep 1 Ashley's Cat
by Ashley's Cat
Summary: With a link to Ashley's past. How will Helen react to this woman, whom fate has brought in to her life. **please review** OFC
1. Chapter 1

Curiosity & the 'Cat'. (Ashley's cat)

One…

I opened my eyes at the sound of feet running in my direction. The large man charging into the alley came to an abrupt halt, as he realised he had nowhere to go.  
The sound of voices pursuing him followed close behind.  
"It's a dead end Doc."  
"Thank you Henry, stay alert people. I want him alive if possible." Magnus said.

They didn't notice me, most people don't. You'd be surprised by the amount of people who never look up when they enter the unknown.

The tall brunet called Magnus issued instructions to Kate, Will and Henry. They fanned out moving in cautiously, guns drawn. Magnus approached the man calmly "Please, we're only trying to help you."  
The thing lunged at her, man no- longer, more reptilian. She raised her gun only to have it flung from her hands as he struck.  
Spinning to watch the others, arms wide, claws bared, the creature emitted an ear piercing sound. All four fell to the ground, paralysed. He moved towards Magnus.

I leapt from my perch on the fire escape. Reacting, not thinking my landing was off. The creature's fangs sunk deep into my arm as I scrambled around him, trying to hold on. For a moment my own scream added to the noise. He let go and leant forward, flinging me over his shoulder so I was now almost face to face. I reached out, pressing my hand to his cheek.

_Silence… _

"Hurry" I cried out to them "I can't hold much longer." I heard the shots ring out. It was too late; the creature had its revenge, its claw slicing into my side.  
The blackness closed in on me…


	2. Chapter 2

Two…

"Will, Henry. Get it off her." Magnus lent over women checking for a pulse. "She's alive but we have to get her back to the sanctuary. What about the abnormal?"  
"It's dead Magnus, sorry."  
"You did what you had to do Kate, you and Henry get the van."

Magnus returned her attention to examining the women's injuries.  
Will bent down beside her. "How bad is it?"  
"She's been bitten and there's a deep laceration to her abdomen. I can't tell how much damage, there's too much blood."  
"Magnus" Will, reached towards her arm." It's not all hers."  
"DAMN" For the first time Helen realised the abnormal had done more than knock her gun from her hands. "Give me your shirt."  
He removed his shirt, scrunching it into a wad. Handing it towards Magnus, he was surprised when she pushed his hand onto the women.  
"I need you to keep pressure on the wound."

The van pulled into the alley and doors flew open as the team jumped into action. Kate and Henry manhandled the abnormal into the van, whilst Magnus and Will got the woman onto the stretcher. The doors slammed shut and the van sped towards sanctuary.

"Henry. Let the Big Guy know what's happened, tell him I'm going to need the O.R. set up in level 1 containment. Kate, I need help to get my jacket off please."  
Helping Magnus out of her jacket, she saw her boss was injured. "Shit you're bleeding. Sorry, stating the obvious." Kate opened the first aid kit. "Tell me what to do."  
"Grab the orange bottle and spray it along the wound, it will help stem the bleeding." Magnus examined her arm. The thing had sliced open her forearm a good four inches from wrist to inner elbow. At least it was a clean cut. "Next pass me the instant glue. I'll glue, you press the wound closed. Ready." _Bloody hell that stings  
_"You alright Magnus"  
"Give me a minute Kate"  
"I've got it covered… Breathe." Kate poured the antiseptic across the wound. Magnus barely flinched and Kate admired her strength as she bandage the arm. "Done, good as new."  
"Nice job thank you Kate. How's she doing Will?" Magnus asked moving back to her patient.  
"Her breathing is shallow. Henry, how much long..."

The van stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

Three…

Magnus opened the doors, Will and Kate pushed the gurney into the O.R. The Big Guy was there. "Everything's ready Magnus. _Uuh. _Henry didn't say you were hurt."  
"I'm fine. Prep her while I get changed please."  
Will took the opportunity to leave, blood and guts still wasn't something he was comfortable with. "Kate and I will see what we can find out about our mystery saviour."

Magnus returned wearing medical scrubs as the Big Guy finished administering the anaesthetic. "She's ready"

The monitors beeped and hummed, all background noise as the doctor repaired her patient…..

Forty Five minutes later she stepped back from the table, stretching the tired muscles in her neck as she removed her gloves. "I want to run a full range of blood test as soon as possible."  
"Let me check your arm. _Uuh._ It doesn't look infected, stitches would have been better though. Go, take a shower. I'll get her settled." Helen hesitated, earning her another grunt from BG.  
"Go. You're no good to her exhausted. I'll watch over and call you if needed." For such a Big Guy, his voice was soft and reassuring.  
Nodding, she left. A hot shower would do wonders for her.

She returned a little under fifteen minutes later. Her clean hair tied back, she now wore her white coat over pants and top.

The women had been moved to a containment safe room and a more comfortable bed. Magnus checked the reading on the monitors, adjusting the sedative levels in the drip. She needed to keep her sedated, whilst she ran her test. Not having had a chance to examine the abnormal fully, she had no idea of the toxins the creatures bite or scratches for that matter would have.

She moved into the room attached. The lab was separated by glass, so she could work whilst monitoring her patient. BG had left the labelled blood samples on the tray for her, along with various samples from the lizard man. Taking a new syringe, Magnus drew some of her own blood to test as well. She felt fine, but the creature had injured her too.


	4. Chapter 4

Four…

So it was some time later that Will found her, studying a sample under the microscope. She looked up as he entered.  
"How's she doing?"  
"She was extremely lucky; the wound to her abdomen missed all the vital organs and majors blood vessels, same with the bite to the arm. Her body is fighting the venom the abnormal injected when it bit her."  
Will scanned the room, visually analysing the details. Machines were running tests; notes were lying in various places, not the usual neatness Magnus was insistent about. "You look worried."

Magnus tapped the keyboard, and the slide under the microscope was displayed on the computer.  
"Take a look at this sample."  
"What am I'm looking at?" Will asked studying the screen.  
"The dark cells are the toxin."  
"They're dying."  
"Exactly, the other cells are reproducing anti-bodies at an increased rate." She tapped the keys again and a second sample joined the first, split screen. "Look at the other sample."  
"Except for no toxins, they're almost identical. That's good right?"  
"Will. The second sample is mine. The anti-bodies came from me….. "  
"How... I mean I know when, but how is it possible? Shouldn't her body have rejected it?"  
"Normally yes, a healthy body would have treated my blood as a foreign substance and sent cells to destroy the infection. But her body must have sensed it was dying, so it latched onto the one thing that could save it. My blood; or more precisely the source blood."  
"What happens now?"

Helen sighed "We wait… I'm sorry Will. What did you find out about her?"  
"Data bases came up a blank. So we went back to the area and asked around. Kate found out she worked in the electronics store not far from the alley.  
I convinced the manager to let me look at their files. Employee records had her listed as; Lara Jay McConville, no age, originally from Australia. No next of kin supplied. We think she's lived here for about six years.  
Kate spoke to the some of her work colleagues and they all said pretty much the same. Friendly, helpful. Kept to herself mostly."

He hesitated; pulling the card from his pocket he handed it to Magnus. "We found this in her personal effects."  
It was one of her business cards, a little worn around the edges. She flipped it over; there was writing on the back.

For L.J - the Cat  
If ever, whenever.  
Ash. x  
0410 274539

"That's Ashley's handwriting. Are you saying she knew her?"  
Will read the card "For L.J… The way it's written suggests they were friends."

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!


	5. Chapter 5

Five…

The Monitors' alarm sent Magnus racing into the other room, Will close behind her.  
The women's eyes were open, her face contorted, she let out a cry as she thrashed about.

I woke from the blackness suddenly. The pain had brought me back, it was agony. My body felt like it was being consumed by fire from the inside.

Magnus reached the women, with gentle hands she held her to the bed. "Lara can you hear me? I know it hurts but I need you to lie still. Will, increase the slide on the drip 5ml."

It started to ease. I could hear a women speaking to me, it was British. I tried to focus "Wha.. what?"  
"You were injured; you're going to be fine though. You're safe."  
"Where?"  
"You're in the Sanctuary."  
I knew this place.  
The blackness came again, softer this time….  
Helen released the women. Checking her pulse, she turned back to Will. "She's sleeping."

"What happened, I thought she was sedated."  
"She is. The source blood is not kind in its transformation of the body. Her cells are changing at a rapid rate, which in turn heats the blood."  
"So it is burning off the sedative faster." For a moment Will wondered what it must have been like for Magnus, when she had decided to test the 'source' serum all those years ago. "You look tired, you should get some rest"  
"I'll be fine, I need to stay here and monitor her."

They moved back into the lab.  
Magnus smelt the food even before she saw the big guy. He set the plate on her desk. "Dinner"  
"Thank you old friend."

Will and BG left her seated at her desk; fork in one hand, the card in the other. At least she was eating.

Several hours later the big guy returned, he carried a tray with a pot of tea on it this time. Magnus was studying another sample under the microscope; she smiled at the sight of the tea. Gratefully accepting the cup proffered towards her.  
Savouring the taste she sipped the hot liquid, watching as the big guy now brought a large chair in through the door. He ignored the eyebrow raised in question and carried it into the other room placing it beside the bed. Magnus watched; he stood for a moment looking at the women, then reached to gently stroke her hand.  
Returning, he met her gaze. "Since you're going to stay here all night, you might as well be comfortable."

He was right... It was late and she had run all the tests she could, for now. Collecting her journal, she moved into the room with her patient. Magnus checked the monitor read outs, picking up her wrist to check the pulse. She was an old fashioned doctor in many ways, and physical contact was still the most reassuring. It was steady now, though…. She sensed it rather than felt it directly, soft vibrations … calming. Magnus released her hold. _I must be tired. _Slipping off her shoes she made herself comfortable in the chair; it was big enough to curl her legs up beside her. Opening her journal, she took out her favourite pen, letting her thoughts flow across the pages. She felt herself start to relax…


	6. Chapter 6

Six…

_Helen dreamt of a softest touch across her skin, moving the hair from her face.  
_She opened her eyes, blinking. She was laying with her head in hers arms, leaning on a bed. Remembering where she was, Magnus sat up, embarrassed. Lara was awake.  
"I'm sorry; I don't generally make a habit of falling asleep on my patients."

I grinned at her. "You needed to rest to heal. Were you badly hurt?"  
Magnus subconsciously touched her arm, wondering how she knew. "No. Thanks to you Lara, it's little more than a scratch."  
"L.J most people just call me L.J."  
"Okay, L.J then. I'm Dr Helen Magnus." she smiled; L.J was a mystery from her daughters past she definitely had to unravel.  
Magnus reached out taking her wrist; she checked the pulse "I'm supposed to be the one asking how you are. Your colour has returned, temp is in normal range and you don't seem to be burning up anymore. How do you feel?"  
"Thankful to be here, but mostly hungry." her stomach grumbled seconding that...  
They both giggled.  
"Well, why I don't check your wounds, then I can see about getting you something to eat."

_Helen Magnus was gorgeous, those eyes, I could get lost_ …. I shivered at the tingle that ran through my body as she touched my abdomen… _oh god she noticed…. _"Guess I'm little bit sorer than I thought."  
Helen had felt her shiver, glad that Lara hadn't noticed her body's own simular response. "Sorry, I'll try to be gentler." She returned to examining the area.  
Remarkable; the redness was almost completely gone. She was healing at an increased rate. Helen also knew that when she checked the cut to her own arm it would be the same. In few days there would barely be a traceable scar.

She finished her examination as the door opened. The Big Guy was two steps ahead of her as usual; he carried a tray laden with steaming bowls.  
Magnus looked to Lara; waiting for the fear or shock first sight of him usually brought. It never came. She moved to clear a place on the bench for him.  
"_Uuh_. Have you spoken to her?"  
"Not yet, but you've given me the perfect opportunity too…. L.J how do you like your oatmeal?"  
"Sweet and creamy, please." I tried to sit up; the big guy came to my rescue.  
Once again Magnus found herself looking on in wonder, as BG lifted her up then gently stroked hair once. He walked back to her side. "Do you feel that? Soft vibrations."  
BG nodded; indicating at L.J. He handed Magnus her bowl. "Eat"

Magnus sat back in the chair, still next to the bed. They ate together in quiet for a moment…

I watched Magnus; she desperately had questions to ask me but was too polite…  
"Ask. I've never really liked to eat in silence."  
Magnus reached into the coat pocket and brought out the card. "We found this in your belongings."

I knew what it said before she handed it to me.  
Sanctuary for All. Dr Helen Magnus. M.D. D.T.C.X.B_. _ _The message on the back  
_"If ever, whenever." I couldn't help grinning at the memory. "Fate... that's what Ash would have called this." Closing my hand over it, I looked up meeting her questioning gaze.  
"She was my friend, the one person I could really trust."

"Just exactly how much did my daughter tell you about the Sanctuary?"


	7. Chapter 7

Seven...

"Ashley told me she had the coolest job in the world. That her Mother was the most amazing women who ran a place where all could go to find safety, though sometimes the things had to be rescued for our safety, more than their own."  
Helen couldn't help smiling herself. "How did you meet Ashley?"

"The first time I met her was atop one of the towers of the old bridge. I'd been following some strange looking bird thing and I got myself caught on a ledge when part of it collapsed. Ashley had been tracking the thing, so she came to my rescue. She wasn't very happy to let it get away, so I insisted on buying her drink to make it up to her. One drink led to another and we found ourselves just talking about everything, music, art, love, loss. Before we knew it; we were back on the tower stalking the ghoul."

So much like Ashley, Magnus was easy to talk too. "At first Ash wouldn't say much about her work and I didn't ask. We used to just hang out on the same roof tops, share lunch occasionally. Guess we just fell into an easy friendship."

Magnus had no reason to doubt L.J was telling the truth. The slight inflection in her voice relayed the affection they had shared and the void left behind by Ashley's passing.

Helen laughed as she listened to L.J talk about the many 'misadventures' as she called them, the two of them had shared. "Why did Ashley call you the Cat?"  
"It started as a joke. She said I reminded her of a cat and since she couldn't have one as a pet. I could be her cat; me being the person I am responded with 'meow'. So it stuck. She..."  
I started laughing at the next thought. "She used to tell me to stay out of trouble 'curiosity killed the cat' I almost proved her right."  
My body chose that moment to remind me none to subtly I was recovering from surgery.

Helen wiped the tears from her own face, her laughter was contagious. She saw the pain cross L.J's face.

Will observed the interaction between the two women from the lab; his entrance had gone unnoticed so he took the opportunity to learn about their mystery women. Magnus sat tucked up in the chair facing L.J, her relaxed postured indicated trust/belief.

Something changed; Magnus was on her feet quickly once again the Doctor. Inquisitiveness drove him into the other room; she looked up as he approached.

"L.J this is my colleague Dr Will Zimmerman."  
"Hey. How you feeling?"  
"Never better thanks" I winced a little at the lie. Helen of course noticed.  
"I'm sorry; we've been talking for ages." Pouring a glass of water, Magnus gave it to her with a pill. "You need to rest"  
Reality returned; I acknowledged my fear out loud. "Dr Magnus. Do you think I am an abnormal?"  
"I don't like to make assumptions Lara. I'll need to run some more test before I can answer you honestly."  
"Then I give myself into your capable hands doctor."

Helen shook her head, no wonder Ashley had been her friend. She checked the monitors once more "I'll come back and check on you later."

"How long were you standing there?"  
"Not long, you two were laughing so hard, I didn't want to interrupt. It's good to see you laugh."  
"It was nice to laugh. Ashley never talked about friends, she always just had acquaintances."  
"So you believe they were friends?"  
"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

Eight...

Magnus returned after lunch to check on L.J. "How are you feeling?"  
"My head hurts a little; I've been trying to work out what feels different." Shrugging my shoulders I tried to put it in words. "I've always felt things! Now it's more somehow. Doesn't really help does it?"  
"Well, if you're up to it why don't we start with a full C.T. scan?"  
I nodded "I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion, but okay."

The door opened and Kate strode through. "Hi Magnus; I was remembering my first time in the infirmary so I brought our guest some P.J's."  
"L.J. This is Kate Freelander. Kate, L.J."  
"Thank you"  
"No problem, those gowns are not exactly user friendly."  
Helen once again found herself with more questions than answers in her head about Lara. "We were just going to run some more test. Kate can you find me a wheelchair while I help L.J get dressed?"

She took my arm as I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. Her touch had caused no obvious reaction this time. _So far, so good  
_I held my breath as she helped into the pants.  
Standing to pull them the rest of the way up; my feet hit the floor and the blood left my head. Helen caught me before I could fall. I made the mistake of looking into her eyes, my skin felt charged with electricity, my pulse raced. Time seemed to freeze. _Oh how I wanted to kiss her…._

Thus entangled in this awkward hold, Kate found us on her return. Magnus eased me back onto the bed; I knew she had felt it too. I was glad to hide my head in the shirt I was putting on, grateful for their turned backs. They could not see the blood returning to my face... _breathe _

Kate manoeuvred the chair closer to the bed. "Your chariot waits. Might as well get in Magnus won't let you walk."  
One look at the Doctor confirmed this. I let Kate help me into the chair "lead on good woman."  
Magnus rolled her eyes at the pair of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Nine…

The CT machine buzzed and whirred, the table moved back and forth through the giant donut like ring. Digitally dissecting the 'inner me', it sent the detailed images direct to the computer. I lay still, trying to maintain focus as Dr Magnus issued instructions.

Whatever Magnus had seen in the scan, now had me being connected to a multitude of wires. So I sat watching my bare feet dangling off the side of the exam table; awaiting an explanation. Kate stood nearby as curious as me.

Connecting the last electrode, Helen smiled; piece by piece the puzzle before her was starting to make a little sense. The possibilities were exciting.  
"Your scans revealed small joins in your parietal/central lobe; the area associated with sensory information. This test will let me map your brain electrical activity."

The first set of questions were similar to those used in a lie detector, designed to place general indicators. Next was to clear my mind so I could recall yesterday's episode "I'm Ready!"

"Okay L.J. I want to remember what you were thinking/feeling when you touched the abnormal. How did you silence its sound?"  
Fascinating, Magnus felt the vibrations emanating from L.J and now she could also see the pattern in her brain waves. She looked to Kate for her reaction, nothing.  
The pattern wavered. "You can stop L.J. What happened? You look pale."  
"Yeah, I forgot to stop before the part where it stabbed me." Dr Magnus stepped from the machine and checked my pulse. "I'm okay, we can go on."  
"If you're sure, there is something else I like to try.  
Kate I need L.J to touch you for this next part."

Trusting in the belief the Doctor knew what she was doing. Kate hesitated but the briefest moment before coming to my side. I took her hand and turned to Magnus for direction.  
"Okay Kate; close your eyes. Now L.J open yourself to Kate, see if you can sense her mood."  
As Magnus watched, she felt the vibrations and saw the pattern change again on the monitor. More incredible though was the expressions that crossed Kate's face in under a minute. Her eyebrow raised slightly in wonder. Then complete calm, almost peaceful.  
As L.J released her hand, Kate opened eyes and grinned. "Wow!"  
Magnus looked from one to the other waiting an explanation. "Kate, what did you feel?"  
"There was soft vibrations, I felt safe and warm."  
"And now?'  
"Relaxed. Like the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders."  
"L.J what did you do?"  
"When I touched Kate; I could sense lot of tension and doubt. Then it's like I speak to them in my mind, I just told her to trust in herself and relax."

I reached up, pulling the electrodes from forehead so I could rub the area. "Can we take a break for awhile?"  
Magnus moved over to help remove the rest of the gadgets attached to me. "Let's call it a day. Kate go enjoy the relaxation, I'll be fine from here.  
L.J are you okay?"  
"I feel a little hot again."  
Her expression softened. "That's to be expected!  
Why don't we get some fresh air?"  
I nodded "Can we go to the roof? I hear it has a great view."


	10. Chapter 10

Ten...

Magnus pushed the wheelchair through the corridors towards the elevator. I had tried to persuade her that I could stand and was only a little sore. She had politely reminded me that she was the Doctor.  
As we exited on the uppers level we were joined by Henry, who continued to tap away on his computer not really noticing me "Hey Doc I'm still having that problem integrating the new software you asked for."  
"I bet it's your system not the software." He looked at me; confused so I continued. "That P.A.D had some issues with programming. Try starting it prompt mode, type C: admin alpha701 then hit run. The 3rd row down of code, 2nd sequence in has an extra space. Delete it then save and reboot." We stopped moving and both now stared at me.  
"That's where I know you from, the geek shack. I didn't realise you knew so much about computers."  
"I don't really. I got tired of listening to the complaints working in the electronics store, so I learnt how to convince the computer companies into sharing their secrets."  
Magnus started moving again and He left as abruptly as he had joined. "I think you just impressed our Mr Foss. You are full of surprises."

We reached the end of the hallway. Allowed to walk from here, we climbed the stairs onto the roof.  
The sun was setting and the city lights were awakening in preparation of the night. "It is beautiful."  
I sat letting Magnus gather her thoughts a moment.

The breeze was cooling against my skin, "What did you mean when you said it was to be expected?"  
She turned to face me. "Straight to the point!  
I am 159 years old. Unlike you Lara, I was not born an abnormal. I became one.  
In the 1880's we were at Oxford in England, pushing the very boundaries of science and medicine. I acquired a very rare sample of ancient untainted 'sanguine vampiris' blood and developed a serum in the hopes of a great medical breakthrough.  
There were five of us who injected it into ourselves; each receiving unique abilities, mine was longevity." She took a deep breath...  
"When I first examined your injuries yesterday, I didn't know I had been injured. As a result you were infected with my blood. Your body was dying, I believe your will to live triggered the vampire DNA in my blood causing it to alter your own DNA so you would survive."

"The 'more' I've been feeling!"  
"Yes; and the heat in your blood is part of the transition."  
"What else did the test reveal?"  
"Since the blood was mine and not pure. You have acquired my accelerated healing and most probably longevity. I also believe it has enhanced your own abilities."

I waited to feel fear or outrage, something. I felt only acceptance "Karma is a harsh task Mistress sometimes; I guess I'll have to trust she has a purpose for me in this gift."  
She held my gaze. ''I am sorry."  
"Sorry for what? You saved my life."  
"Longevity is not an easy gift when you outlive loved ones."  
"No I would think not." Reaching out I took her hand in mine. "I shall have to rely on us becoming close friends Helen, so I always have someone to talk too."

On impulse Magnus leaned forward and hugged the woman before her. She was drawn to her, whether because of her link to Ashley or the bond they now shared through her blood.  
"I'm glad you feel that way Lara. I would like you to stay at the Sanctuary for awhile, as my guest. You still need time to completely heal and I would like the opportunity to learn more about your ability, help you to understand it."  
"Thank you I'd like that."  
Helen stood up "I'll show you to your room, it's time you got some more rest."


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven…

Back inside the building, heat returned to my body. I started feeling light headed, dizzy. "Magnus"

Strong masculine arms caught me as I passed out.

Helen turned as L.J stopped. "You're burning up again. L.J..."

Henry appeared at the perfect time, his H.A.P reflexes caught Lara as she collapsed. "Doc, do you want me to take her to the infirmary?"

"No Henry; help me take her to the guest room. L.J just needs to rest, she's exhausted."

Drifting; in and out of consciousness. I could feel the cool damp cloth being wiped across my bare skin, but was unable to wake.

Sometime later in the early hours I returned to the land of the living. I looked around; there were no monitors so this must be the guest room. Climbing from the bed; I wrapped the sheet around me, acutely aware now of my nakedness. Magnus was asleep on the couch, careful not to disturb her I took the rug from the end of the bed and lay it over her. Grabbing a glass of the cold water left on the table, I crawled back into the bed.

Morning saw soft sunlight streaming in through a slit in the curtains, as I opened my eyes.

On the bedside cabinet were clean p.j's and a note from Dr Magnus, instructing me that I was restricted to bed rest for the day.

My memory of how I got here was still a little hazy. I decided a shower might help clear my mind, then remembering my bandages, settled for a good wash and the clean jamas.

I was sitting on the window ledge admiring my limited view, when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in"

The door opened and the big guy came in carrying a tray full of food. "Morning L.J"

"Good Morning. That smells good, I could get used to this kind of service." I gave him one of my cheekiest grins and was rewarded with a slight smile.  
"You're supposed to be in bed, Magnus left strict orders to make sure you got her message."

I slid down from my seat and scampered back into bed like a good girl, he placed the tray on my lap.

Another knock on the door brought Henry. "Hey L.J you look better this morning."

"Hey Henry, thanks for last night."

"No problem. I owed you one for fixing the software problem. You know if you're feeling up to it I could use your help with..."

"Henry. Did you have a reason for being here?" The big guy clipped him upside the head. "L.J is resting today." His look served as a reminder.

"Sorry, yeah Magnus had me pick up some of L.J's stuff for her."

The gear Henry placed on the coffee table was my duffle bag. I don't know why I should have been surprised. "Thanks again Henry."

The both left and I ate my breakfast slowly, pondering the who, what and how I had managed to get here. _Thanks Ash..._


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve...

Unpacking my clothes into the dresser drawers, felt right. This room was almost bigger than my apartment, it was nicer by far. Queen size bed, matching furniture, 5 star rating.  
I found my laptop and phone carefully packed in the end of my bag. Taking them both I dared to return to my seat at the window. Using the computer and Bluetooth on my phone, I found Henry's mobile and sent him a message. 'Hey wolf man, I'd be happy to help you, this is my email address send me the details."

I figured it would be awhile before Henry got back to me, he would have to seek his boss' permission first. Not much would get past Magnus.  
Closing my eyes I leant back against the wall, enjoying the gentle warmth. It was in stark contrast to the heat that had stripped the strength from my body for the past two days.  
A buzzing noise penetrated the edges of my day dream, giving in I touched the flashing button on the laptop screen. It was a video link with Helen. "Dr Magnus"  
"L.J I take it you're feeling better this morning?"  
"Considerably yes, seems I have a remarkable doctor" I gave her the same cheeky grin I used on the big guy. She tried not to smile, but you could see it in her eyes.  
"I've given Henry permission to accept your assistance, on the proviso that you stay in bed, resting!  
He should be there shortly." A knock at the door confirmed this, I turned to answer. "Lara. I'll check on you when we get back."  
"Thank you Helen."

Caught up in Henry's enthusiasm like a true geek, lunch arrived before we knew it. The big guy sent him packing; we had finished ages ago and had got distracted talking shop.  
I slept away the afternoon, none too convinced the big guy didn't drug my meal.

The sensation of someone sitting on the side of my bed woke me. The gentle pressure on my wrist told me it was Magnus. "Always the doctor" I opened my eyes, stifling a yawn.  
"For now" Helen answered.

...

So that is how my life here in the Sanctuary began...

On day four Magnus gave me the full tour. I was and still am, amazed by the reality of this world. Ashley had given me an insight, but Helen is giving me an education.  
My wounds had healed within the first week and now a month later there is no visible scar. I've found a home here and purpose.  
I spend a lot of time with Henry working on the tech stuff, Kate and BG are teaching me about all the abnormals and Will is working with Magnus exploring the limits of my gifts. It had taken while for Will to trust me, though he would never admit it.

Magnus and I have fallen into the same easy friendship I had had with Ash.


End file.
